What He Deserves
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Sequel to 'Noughts, Crosses, and a not so happy ending'. For over three years I've shared a cell with him... time he got his just dessert... OC-Carl's POV... T for violence and language


**What He Deserves:  
Carl:**

I stared at him. For over three years I had shared a cell with this bastard. For over three years I'd been polite, even friendly. I'd helped him cope, let him think I was on his side. All Crosses Together and all that crap. He didn't know why I was in here, he never asked, I never told. I was in the Liberation Militia, but of course it was better he didn't know that until it was necessary. He never seened to notice that I'm mixed race, or if he did he never said anything. My father was a Nought, just like the father of his granddaughter was. I knew it was now time to ler him know how I really feel. It's time for Kamal Hadley to get his just dessert.

'Oi Kamal, how does it feel to have a mixed race granddaughter?' I didn't wait for an answer 'What's it like knowing your daughter is in love with a Nought? How does it feel knowing she hates you, knowing Callum hates you, you ex wife hates you. Everyone hates you'

'Shut up you halfter' Kamal replied 'She's no daughter of mine, she is noth--'

I cut him off by grabbing him by the chest of his shirt and pinning him against the wall. 'Don't call me that' I spat, my face centimetres away from his, anger beuilding up inside of me. I didn't know Persephone or Callum personally but I didn't need to. I knew what it was like for them, and I knew how bad it would be for their daughter. I knew how lucky Callum was to simply be alive, I knew what it was like to lose someone because of the bastard in front of me. I drew my arm back, turning all of my anger into energy and hitting him harder and with more power than I had ever hit anyone. While in the L.M I had hit a lot of people, I had hurt and killed a lot of people, and it was all people who deserved it, and I enjoyed every minute of it, giving people what they deserved. Of course getting away with it was always the best part, I was only in here for kidnapping, oh but what a pleasure it was to be sharing a cell with Public Enemy Number One. How _lucky _was I to be able to be the one who _finally _got rid of Kamal Hadley once and for all. I was the one who would now actually be able to do what so many other could only dream of doing. I was going to be able to eliminate Kamal Hadley.

He was attempting to pull away from me. 'What the _fuck _do you think you are doing?' He said. 'Who do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?'

He never changed. He had plenty of chances but he never would. I know perfectly well who he was, and that right there was exactly the problem. 'I know who you are. I know _exactly _who you are. You're the person responcible for so many Noughts' deaths. You're the _bastard _who killed my Father. You're the fucking dagger who thinks his above and beyond the law. Well newsflash Hadley, _you aren't. _The law caught up with you, that's why you're in here'

'You're in here too' he pointed out.

I hit him again 'I did what I did for the right reasons. I'm trying to make a change, you're trying to keep daggers in charge. The whole world knows it; nothing will change while Kamal Hadley is still around. You may have lost every say you had in everything, you may've lost the trust of everyone when you kidnapped _you're own daughter _but it's not enough. It'll never be enough for everyone' I couldn't have stopped myself then even if I had wanted to - which I didn't, so it wasn't a problem. I kept hitting and kciking him, not taking any notice to see where I was hitting, just making sure powerful hands and feet were making painful contact with him. 'You've caused the death of so many peole who didn't deserve it. It's time for the death of someone who does.'

He was losing consciousness, he was baring able to keep himself upright, he kepts slipping towards the floor, but I wasn't ready to let him fall yet. Each time he slipped I pulled him back up again, still hitting him, never stopping. The smile on my face never altering, I was enjoying this, more than ever before. I was going to be a hero amongst the Liberation Militia. 'A hero I'll be' I said aloud for him to hear.

As my energy started to drain I let him fall to the ground, and after giving him a few final kicks I stopped. I knew there was no way he could survive this. I knew Kamal Hadley was moments from death. I just had to hope I wasn't caught before he actually did die. I wanted the satification of seeing him breathe his last.

'You...'ll hang for 'is' he muttered.

I looked down at him 'It's worth it' I whispered and kicked him in the face. It was only then as I properly stopped that I saw the blood all over him, and I couldn't help but laugh. The famous evil Kamal Hadley reduced to a broken mess on a prison floor, as I thought this I realised he was no longer breathing. I had done it, I had killed Kamal Hadley, I was a hero, I had done what everyone wanted to do. I sat down on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds and just looking at him, a satisfied smile on my face. Yes, I was going to hang for this, there was no denying that, but I didn't care because I had killed Kamal Hadley.


End file.
